A Negaishipping Halloween
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: Ash & Iris spend Halloween together & the couple have nightmares after engoring on too many treats. Negaishipping


A Negaishipping Halloween

Ash-17

Iris-17

_**Part One: Treats, Movies, & Nightmares! Oh My!**_

October, one of the coolest months in the fall. It was also the time of the year, where children dress up in costumes & go from house to house, begging strangers for candy. Yes its Halloween! The one time of the year kids can get all the free candy they wanted.

In a small clubhouse, in Unova, a couple were getting ready for the night of tricks & treats... sort of...

"But Iris!" yelled a teenage boy, with long raven-black hair, brown eyes, & funny zigzags on his face. He now wore a Pikachu costume. "No "buts", Ash! I'm not going!" the teenage girl, now known as Iris, yelled at the boy, now known as Ash. The girl, Iris, had purple hair in an odd & crazy way, a tan skin tone, & brown eyes. Appearently, Ash wanted to go out trick-or-treating, but Iris dismissed the whole idea, & said that he was being childish yet again.

Ash soon thought of a plan, as he got out a pokeball. "Ok Iris, if you won't come with me, I'll make Vinlliluxe force you to come!" At that Iris' hair poofed out like a jacked up afro. "You wouldn't!" she hugged Axew close. Ash smirked in a slight evil way. "Come on out!" he threw the pokeball & out popped a 2 headed ice cream cone, looking pokemon. "Vinlli!" it chirped. "Go give Iris a hug." the raven-haired teen commaned. The ice cream pokemon obeyed & floated over to Iris who was quivering in fear.

"Ok, ok! You win! I'll go! Just put that thing back in it's pokeball!" the girl screamed. "I knew you'd see things my way." He held up the ball & recalled the ice type back in. Soon Ash handed her a female Pikachu costume. She snached it from him, still fuming over what he did.

After a few minutes, she came back down, with the costume on. She also had a pillow case with her. "Well now, are you ready?" he asked her. Iris really didn't want to go, but if it would keep Ash from tormenting her with that ice type pokemon, she would gladly go. "Yeah, lets go & get this over with." she said flatly.

Ash soon took her hand... um, paw... & they had went to every house in the neighborhood. The boy manged to pull a few tricks on some of the houses that wouldn't give them candy, cause 1: they were too old & 2: they didn't live on the same block as that person. By the time it was time for them to head home, they both had quite a pillow case full of candy.

When they got home, Iris decides that they should have a monster movie fest. Ash agrees, as he starts to eat on some of the candy he got. Iris went in the kitchen to get a few things. "I think we should watch _Godzilla _movies." he called to her. "Look under the entertainment center & pick one out!" came her reply.

Ash looks under & scans the movies he sees. They both had saved up enough money to get all of the movies, including the "_Mothra Reborn Trilogy_". Soon he picks one out. "_Godzilla Vs. The Sea Monster_" he read. "I don't think I saw this one yet." The boy then puts the movie in the DVD player & waits.

Meanwhile, Iris had just got done making Halloween cookes & cupcakes. She also had a big bowl of popcorn. Ash took notice. "Been busy behind my back I see." "Well, thought about how we were gonna want snacks during the movie, I whipped up some." she replies. Soon the movies starts.

During the movie, the couple decides to swap candy also. "Hey Ash, I'll give you this fat Toosie Roll, for your Sour Patch Kids." "No way! I want my Sour Patch Kids." he declares, while snacking on a cupcake.

One part of the movie, Ash recalls to be familiar to him. "What do you mean? Has this happened before?" the girl asked. "Yeah, it was simaliar to what the people on the island did, to wake up Godzilla. Pikachu had gotten possessed by this blue orb, needed to control Groudon, a legendary pokemon." A pause. "Groudon was asking Pikachu to help it, so he blasted his way out of the cargo hold we were in & ran off." Another pause. "Pikachu that used an Epic Thunderbolt on the cargo case Groudon was in & freed it." Ash explained. "When did this take place?" his girlfriend asked. "In Hoenn."

Some time later the move was drawing to a close, as the people on it were now trying to wake up Mothra, before the island explodes. "So, the people on the island dance around in an odd fashion & sing at the top of their lungs, to wake up a Humuga-Dunga moth, that goes by the name of Mothra. Unbelievable! & What about those little twins that are the size of my thumb? They just look at the sleeping moth & bow their heads!" Ash was ranting at this point. Iris did the next best thing to shut him up; shove an entire cupcake in his mouth. "Shut up & watch the movie." was all she said. Soon the music & dancing stop, as all the islanders are bowing. 'That moth is not gonna wake up. They did all of that for nothing.' the boyfriend thought. Soon the anntene move & Mothra's eyes are blue. She was awake & let out a chirp. Ash just stared.

After a few more minutes, the movie is over & now its Iris' turn to pick. "So, how did you like that movie, considering it was your first time seeing it?" she asked. "It was really good, dispite my rant. I think I'll watch that one again some day." said Ash. Iris picks '_Rebirth of Mothra_' for them to watch next. She puts the DVD in the player & the movie starts.

After about an hour into the movie, Iris didn't hear Ash talking or eating anymore. She then looks over to the other side of the couch & notices that hes fast asleep. She smiles & begins to lightly stoke his hair while he sleeps.

Ten minutes later, she hears whimpering coming from him. She gently rubs his back, hoping it will calm him down. "He must be having a nightmare..." she concluded. Soon he wakes up & looks around. "Ash, are you ok?" she asked him.

The raven-haired teen didn't say a word, leaving his girlfriend to wonder what really happened in the nightmare he just had...

2B Concluded...

_**Part Two: Iris's Nightmare**_

Iris looked at her boyfriend in concern. "Ash? Are you alright?" No answer. By the look of things, he was horrified about something. 'What if... they come to get Iris? Those... horrible things...' he thought to himself before picking up some more treats. "Ash, I think that's enough. You'll get sick." Iris added. "... I'm fine..." he responded in a monotone voice. This concerned Iris even more. Iris soon got up and went to the kitchen for some more popcorn. She was refilling the bowl when she heard it... a bloodcurdling scream: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Soon after, a popping noise. The girl soon rushed into the living room... and found something horrible...

Ash's stomach had burst open, and candy, both whole and partially digested, was spewing out of the wound. "Ash, no!" she yelled as she rushed to his side. "AAAAAASSSSHHHH!" Soon, she opened her eyes and found herself next to her boyfriend, who ,strangely, hadn't popped open. 'Phew... just a nightmare...' she thought to herself, but soon noticed that he was giving her a concerned look. "Babe? You okay?" he asked. Iris then told him about her nightmare, which shocked Ash. Soon, the boy placed his arm around her. "It's okay. It's just a nightmare. I'm here for you if you need me..." he reassured, stroking her back. She soon calmed down and looked up at him. "Thanks... Ash..."

Later, Ash offered her some more treats. "No thanks, Ash... I've had enough... but _you_ really should stop, or else you'll get sick." But the boy continued anyway, so she just waited for the moment he would begin to feel the impending stomachache...

... that moment came two hours later, when Ash began to clutch his stomach in pain. "Ya see?" Iris pointed out, but Ash was in too much pain to respond. Soon, she helped him up and walked him to bed. A few minutes later, she was snuggled up against him. She then began to rub his aching belly in an attempt to soothe the pain. As she did, she quickly pecked him twice; once on his lips, and again on his belly. "Good night, Ash..." she told him warmly before falling asleep. "Goodnight... Iris..." Ash managed to say, still in pain. But now, it wasn't as bad.

So ended a crazy halloween for our couple...

The End!

**Notes:**

**1: Thanks to Prince Drasil on DeviantART for helping me out**

**2: Iris hates ice type pokemon, cause they KO dragon types. Thats why she freaked out when Ash sent out his ice type out on her.**

**3: For Ash's nightmare, draw your own conclusions people.**

**4: This was written for Halloween, but since it's not here yet, you folks get it early.**

**5: The idea about Ash popping, was gonna be way worse than what was used above. Since I didn't want no one to get grossed out, I changed it. The oringenal was gonna have his guts spewing out too. **

**6: Godzilla FTW!**

Please leave nice reviews!


End file.
